Vins
Vins is the leader of the Slaves to Fate, a terrorist organization that seeks to preserve the "rightful" flow of fate and right its course by killing the 7th Stand User. Her true identity is Mrs. Bluemarine, the adoptive mother of Wes Bluemarine, who was separated from her son and thought dead after her house was burnt down by the Ku Klux Klan. However, she evaded death by using a Stone Mask buried underneath her house to become a vampire. Now a vampire, and wielding the Stand Hanoi Rocks, Vins used her abilities to observe fate as it was accelerated by Made in Heaven. Seeking to observe a new reality in which she would be reunited with her son, after she is pushed from her role as observer by the 7th Stand User, she decides to interfere more actively to ensure fate follows its destined course. This way, she would have a second chance to rescue her beloved Wes. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C, possibly 8-A to 7-C, 8-C, possibly 8-A to 7-C with Hanoi Rocks Powers and Abilities: Enhanced Senses, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Biological Manipulation, Water Manipulation (Can fire highly pressurized water from her eyes), Absorption, Body Control, Immortality (Types 1, 2, and 3; a vampire can survive as just a severed head after being left incapable of healing properly thanks to Hamon), Regeneration (High-Mid; her regeneration should be comparable to that of Dio and Straizo, the latter of which regenerated after being blown apart by grenades), Necromancy (Can create armies of zombies capable of using weaponry), Hanoi Rocks has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fate Manipulation and Precognition (Hanoi Rocks allows Vins to leave the universe and observe the flow of fate, and anything she witnesses becomes fated; over the course of many resets, this started to affect the timeline, causing events from across history to blend together and happen simultaneously), Light Manipulation (Hanoi Rocks can emit blinding light), Intangibility (Stands can only be interacted with by other Stands and can phase through many materials), Invisibility (A Stand can only be seen by other Stand Users), Non-Corporeal (Stands are the manifestations of one's vital energy and can only be harmed by other Stands), Non-Physical Interaction (Stands can interact with ghosts and other Stands) Attack Potency: Building level+ (A vampire of her stature should be comparable to DIO), possibly Multi-City Block level to Town level (She can fight against the 7th Stand User and their Stand, who can defeat Ultimate Kars and use nuclear warheads), Building level+, possibly Multi-City Block level to Town level with Hanoi Rocks (It can fight against the likes of Star Platinum, Crazy Diamond, and the World, along with the 7th Stand User's own Stand). Speed: Hypersonic with Massively FTL reactions (She can fight against other Stand users and should be comparable to DIO, even fighting him in the Betrayal End), Massively FTL with Hanoi Rocks (Can keep up with other Stands, such as Star Platinum, Crazy Diamond, and the World, along with the 7th Stand User's). Lifting Strength: Class 50 (She should be comparable in strength to DIO, who easily lifted a roadroller). Striking Strength: Building Class+, possibly Multi-City Block Class to Town Class, Building Class+, possibly Multi-City Block Class to Town Class with Hanoi Rocks Durability: Building level+ (Can take many blows from the 7th Stand User, along with other Stands), possibly Multi-City Block level to Town level, Building level+, possibly Multi-City Block level to Town level with Hanoi Rocks Stamina: Very high. Range: Extended melee range, much further with Space Ripper Stingy Eyes, at least several meters with Hanoi Rocks Standard Equipment: Her Stand, Hanoi Rocks. Intelligence: Vins is a cunning schemer and combatant who led the Slaves to Fate throughout the 50 days the Stardust Crusaders had to kill DIO, manipulating her underlings all in service to her ultimate goal. Weaknesses: Vins can be forced out of her position as "Observer" by another entity; in the game, this ends up being the player. As a vampire, she will be disintegrated by sunlight and is vulnerable to light-based attacks, which circumvents her regeneration. Any damage dealt to Hanoi Rocks will be reflected onto Vins. Notable Attacks / Techniques: '- Vampiric Physiology:' Thanks to the Stone Mask, Vins has become a vampire, unlocking the potential of the human body to become a superhuman undead being of extraordinary power. A vampire has heightened senses and can control their own body in a number of ways, and they use their clawed fingertips to drink the blood of others. * Necromancy: A vampire can utilize their abilities to transform the living and the dead into monstrous zombies. Vins makes extensive use of this ability to gather an entire army of undead, many of which are of unusual biology and armed with firearms and other weapons, to achieve her goals. * Regeneration: A vampire can regenerate from lethal wounds, with Dio putting the two halves of his body back together after being cut in half by Jonathan, and Straizo reconnecting the many chunks of his body with tentacles after being blown apart by Joseph's grenades. However, Vins can be killed by completely destroying her brain. * Space Ripper Stingy Eyes: Vins can fire highly pressurized jets of water from her eyes with enough force to punch through stone. '- Hanoi Rocks:' Vins' Stand, a humanoid figure that appears to be riding (if not fused to) a horse and is armed with a sword. It is a competent and powerful Stand at mid to close range, capable of fighting against the likes of Star Platinum, Crazy Diamond, and the World, but its real power is much greater than this. * Observation: With Hanoi Rocks, Vins can step outside the universe to view the course of fate as it progresses, seeing the recent past and the upcoming future and making everything she observes unchangeable fate. Over the course of Made in Heaven's many resets, she witnessed the course of fate many times over, and in the universe of the 7th Stand User, she's mixed up history enough for figures and beings from all across time have appeared in the year of 1988. However, the appearance of another observer - the player of the game - pushed her out from this role, forcing her to take a more active role in history rather than simply sitting back and watching. Category:Characters Category:Promestein's Pages Category:Clayman's Pages Category:The 7th Stand User Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Absorption Users Category:Antagonists Category:Antivillains Category:Biology Users Category:Body Users Category:Fan Characters Category:Fate Users Category:Female Characters Category:Immortals Category:Intangibility Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Leaders Category:Light Users Category:Necromancers Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Precognition Users Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Regeneration Users Category:Sword Users Category:Time Users Category:Vampires Category:Villains Category:Water Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7